


Grease Lightning

by possomkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, F/F, M/M, Nebula is Rizzo, Songs (maybe), Stephen Strange is crater face, Steve is frenchie, Tony is ChaCha, Valkyrie is Kinickie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possomkingdom/pseuds/possomkingdom
Summary: The Grease AU no one asked for.Thor is a new student who just transferred from Australia. He is pleasantly surprised to find that Bruce Banner, who he met and fell in love with during the summer, is going to the same high school! But this Bruce isn't the same one he met just a few weeks ago. This Bruce is a rude greaser who causes trouble and goes by Hulk. How is he going to get the Bruce he knows back?





	Grease Lightning

Thank God for the southern hemisphere.  
Back home in Midgard, California, it’s probably raining like cats and dogs and 50° F. It’s also filled with squares and hub caps. And here he was, in the middle of the night and still warm, chasing an absolute god up and down the shore, splashing water at each other and laughing so hard he can barely stay upright. He leans over and rests his hands on his knees to catch his breath, letting salt water and sweat drip off his hair and into the sand.  
“Already tired, Banner?”  
Thor is standing over him, smiling so big and bright that Bruce has to squint. He’s shirtless and the water droplets on his chest are reflecting the moonlight. His hair has fallen out of its quiff and is plastered to his face and neck.   
“Oh god, you aren’t even breathing hard. What are you, a god damn superhero?” He sure does look like one. Bruce swears he didn’t even know humans could have muscles that big. “Give me a couple seconds.”  
“Don’t worry, you look real pretty bent over and out of breath like that.”  
Bruce lifts his head up so fast he gets a crick, and hisses in pain. Thor was smiling, as innocent as ever. If that sentence came out of anyone else’s mouth, it would sound crude. And god, it was crude, but the way Thor was standing there and grinning, Bruce almost thinks Thor meant it in an honest and innocent way. Almost.  
Bruce smiles back and picks up a handful of wet sand and throws it at Thor, aiming for his chest, but somehow Thor dodges and it plops back onto the ground. Thor skips (yes, skips) over to Bruce and holds out a hand.  
“Come on Bruce, I’m getting cold in the water anyways. Let’s go lay on the sand and dry off.”  
Bruce grabs onto Thor’s hand and lets himself be lead to a spot about 20 feet away from the edge of the water. Thor’s hand was so big compared to his. To be fair, Bruce was a pretty short man, and Thor was abnormally tall. Usually, taller men intimidated Bruce, but with Thor… he kind of liked it… a lot. It made him feel safe and warm.  
Thor lets go of his hand and plops down on the sand, putting both hands behind his head. He looks at Bruce and nods towards the spot next to him. Bruce settles into his spot a little more carefully than Thor did. He loved the beach and the ocean, but he could do without sand in his swim trunks.  
They spend a few minutes laying next to each other, listening to each other breathe. Thor breaks the silence first.  
“It’s strange, isn’t it? That the stars at night look so cold, but they are made of fire.”  
Bruce perks up instantly. “Actually, stars aren’t made of fire, not exactly. They are like, big balls of gas, that are exploding, just like one of those new hydrogen bombs the government are messing with. It’s just constantly, all atoms just –“ Bruce raises his hands above his chest and connects the two pointer fingers and his thumbs to make a circle with his fingers, mimicking an atom, “splitting in half.” His fingers move so that his left thumb and pointer finger touch each other, and so do his right pointer finger and thumb, then he throws his arms out wide, “BOOM!” He lets his hands fall back into the sand. “It’s actually really amazing that scientists were even able to find out how to do it, how to split an atom. The time’s they’ve done it, the highest temperature was over 14 times hotter than the Sun’s core. And how they even got the idea to split an atom and actually did it –“ Bruce looks over to Thor and realizes he’s been staring at Bruce for who knows how long. “Oh, god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go on like that, I –“  
“You know, you’re kind of beautiful when you talk like that,” says Thor. Bruce blushes as Thor goes on. “I’ve never seen anyone so passionate about… anything, like you are with science.”  
“Yeah, well, I don’t get to talk about it very much. My friends back home would probably laugh me out of the gang.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, they don’t exactly know that I like this kind of stuff,” Bruce raises a shoulder in a half shrug.  
“That’s sad, Bruce. It obviously makes you happy. Why would your friends even care if you like it?”  
“I-I knows it’s dumb, but I have an image to uphold, you know? I got bullied when I was a kid, you know I was just a wet rag, I guess, and then I moved to live with my aunt when I was 12. I just decided I wasn’t going to let that happen anymore, so I kind of…remade myself, made up a new past and personality.” Bruce blushed. He can’t believe he just said all that. Thor was already out of his league, and now he knows one his biggest secrets. What is it about this man that makes him spill his guts? He half expects Thor to make an excuse to leave, but that’s not what happens. Instead, Thor reaches over and grabs Bruce’s hand.  
“Jeez Bruce, I’m so sorry. That sounds exhausting, I am sorry you feel like you have to do that.” He turns his head and looks Bruce right in the eyes, and squeezes his hand twice. Bruce feels like his it’s his heart that’s being squeezed, and lets out a sharp laugh that sounds more like a sob. He brings Thor’s hand, still holding on tight to his own, up to his lips and kisses each knuckle, and rolls over on his side so he can face Thor straight on. Thor follows suit, and they are now almost chest to chest, only a few inches between their faces.  
“I can’t believe I told you all that. I’ve never told anyone that, ever. You just make me feel like…me. Who I really am or who I am supposed to be.”   
Thor reaches over a cups Bruce’s jaw. His thumb ghosts over his lower lip, and Bruce leans in the last couple inches, and they’re kissing. It’s sweet and soft and chaste. Bruce hasn’t kissed anyone like this in his entire life. Usually it’s all tongue and open mouths and greedy hands, and it’s all about getting off. But, God, if this isn’t ten times better. Thor’s lips are soft, if not a little chapped, and god, he smells good, like sea air and clean sweat. The kiss is short and Thor pulls away and looks at Bruce. At first it’s sweet, but then it turns a little sad.  
“What’s wrong, doll?” Bruce asks, running his fingers through Thor’s blonde hair.  
“You’re going back to America in the morning. I won’t see you again.”  
Bruce’s heart twisted painfully. “Don’t talk that way, Thor.”  
“But it’s true! I’ve had the best summer of my life, and now you have to go away. It’s not fair.”  
Bruce honestly doesn’t even want to think about it. He hasn’t been so emotionally open in his life, and now that’s over. He doesn’t even know what to say. So, instead, he leans forward and kisses Thor again. One hand goes from scratching his scalp to lightly gripping the back of his head, trying somehow, to just get closer. What he wants is for this moment to never end. He just wants to taste and smell and feel Thor until he can’t breathe. He tries to get Thor to open his mouth to deepen this kiss, but instead Thor pulls away, and puts his forehead against Bruce’s.   
Thor smiles sadly, and huffs out a small laugh. “Bruce, don’t spoil it.”  
“Thor, it’s only making it better,” but he still moves his hand from behind Thor’s head and picks his hand back up, running his thumb up and down the side of Thor’s hand.  
“Bruce? Is this the end?”  
“Of course not. It’s only the beginning.”


End file.
